The present invention relates to the construction of static-type inductive electrical apparatuses, especially power or distribution transformers, such as transformers, and relates more precisely to producing the wound coil for the electrically conducting windings equipping such apparatuses.
More precisely still, the invention applies specifically, but not limitingly, to "medium- or high-voltage" windings of transformers consisting of one or more electrically conducting wires, normally made of aluminum or copper, previously enameled or otherwise coated by an electrically insulating material, and wound in non-tightly coiled turns according to a rotation movement of uniform direction.
Within this scope, it relates to the compaction of the windings of this type once they are wound, so as to decrease the height thereof and, consequently, to reduce the cost of manufacturing the apparatus which is provided therewith.